Belle's Discovery
While walking in the halls, Ratchet and the gang are talking about Kiva's past experience as a swordsman. Ratchet: So, Kiva is a swordsman just like Terra. Angela: Yeah. The light, within them, is the same. Sasha: Strange. Keyblades have many types, do they? Kiva: Sometimes.. Ratchet: What do you mean? Kiva: I don't know. Angela: Well, Keyblades are passed down to those who have a strong will. Terra: Like Riku... Kiva: Seems fair. - Suddenly, Ratchet stopped as he noticed a strange portrait. Ratchet: Since when Beast has a portrait like this one? Clank: Hmm... A very curious Keyblade... Kiva: Jeffrey... Ratchet: Ahh.. Wait. Who? Kiva: He's the one with the Keyblade. Clank: Interesting. Ratchet: Why? Clank: Well, according to this portrait--- Kiva: Yes? Clank: 'The Hero with a Scar'. Ratchet: Something's odd. Hang on a second.. Qwark, would you mind? - Qwark takes the portrait off the wall and turns it backwards, only to discover a letter. Terra: A letter...from Aqua. Angela: Oh! I wonder what's written in it.. Kiva: What does it say? - Terra opens the letter and reads it to the gang. Terra: 'Dear Ratchet, Captain of the 2nd Galactic Republic - I apologize for deepest worry about the person I cared for. Rather than explaining in person, this letter is the best way to describe Jeffery. Long ago, Jeffery was attacked by the Heartless and placed a scar on his eye. However, that did not stop him from the adventures he had. On that day, he is joined by many heroes and traveling many places as well as you do. That is the most simplest way I can tell you about him. You might not see him much, but I hope that one day the two teams will cross paths. Be watchful among the stars, Aqua.' Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: So, he is Aqua's love interest.. Sasha: Indeed. I hope Aqua is true to her word about him.. Kiva: Yeah. - Belle is about to enter the forbidden West Wing, but Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped her. Ratchet and the gang tried to find out about Belle's curiosity.. Belle: What's up there? Cogsworth: What, there? Oh, nothing.. Nothing interesting in the West Wing.. Dusty, dull, very boring.. Ratchet: Huh, no wonder the Beast warns us not to go in there.. It's devastated. Kiva: Not to mention the Enchanted Rose is in there. Ratchet: What? Belle: Ah, so that's the West Wing! Lumiere: Nice going.. Terra: (This rose.. I wonder...) Belle: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. - Cogsworth and Lumiere lured Belle towards the library but, Belle moves on forward to the forbidden West Wing. Ratchet: Belle, you're not going to the West Wing, are you? It's still forbidden.. Kiva: I agree. Belle: Well, you said so yourself.. A rose is in there. I wonder what kind of rose..? Qwark: *laughs nervously* Kiva: A special rose.. Terra: Kiva, listen to reason. Neither of us don't want to turn to steak kabobs, because of the Beast. Clank: We better stay away from the West Wing, if we could.. Kiva: Seems right. - The gang headed back to the East Wing, leaving Belle behind. Ratchet: I'm not sure leaving Belle behind was a bad idea.. Terra: But we have to follow the only rule here, if we're going to stay alive.. Kiva: Alright.. - Belle gets closer and closer to the Beast's room, until she has the nerve to open the door. The room is, indeed, devastated and the furniture was ripped apart. Belle finds a portrait of a prince, which is also torn apart. Belle tries to find out his true face, but was distracted by the Enchanted Rose. Before Belle can touch it, the Beast returns and forced her to get out. Category:Scenes